1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and more specifically to a shuttlecock, which may be struck with a hand, a foot or a racket.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a shuttlecock, which includes an impact head, which is large enough for hitting by a hand, or kicking by a foot. A game of shuttlecock may be played by one or more persons. A game of kicking the shuttlecock requires kicking, maneuvering and controlling skill for the shuttlecock to stay in the air as long as possible. The shuttlecock may also be struck with a racket. Great Britain patent document no. GB190525803 to Sibbring discloses an improved shuttlecock. China patent document no. CN 2165891 Y to Li discloses a musical shuttlecock. China patent document no. CN 2320289 Y to Zhang discloses a flashing shuttlecock with electronic music. China patent document no. CN 2332437 Y to Jiao discloses a luminous shuttlecock. China patent document no. CN 2396848 Y to Qin discloses a body-building shuttlecock. China patent document no. CN 200984433 Y to Zheng discloses a shuttlecock having displaying device.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a shuttlecock, which may be struck with a hand, a foot or a racket.